Black Magic
by Suger1
Summary: Syaoran is the chosen one to save all the captured land from the evil King Ray, and Sakura is a girl met on the way to Ray's castle, what will happen? S+S and maybe later E+T. Please R+R, this is my first fanfic.
1. So It All Began

Black Magic

_Chapter 1 ___

_So It All Began..._ It was a stormy night. Clow Reed was looking out of his window. A girl around the age of 17 dressed in black came into the room with a large baske. She then set the basket down on a table beside Clow Reed. "His name is Li Syaoran, the chosen one to free this land." Said the girl. "Are you sure?" Asked Clow Reed still looking out the window. "Yes, there are no others. His family was killed by the evil king, the whole village was burned because of him." Said the girl with tears in her eyes. 

"Put him on the bed and leave. You can't stay here much longer. I have a small house on the hill for you. Remember, we do not know each other." Said Clow Reed. "Yes Master!" Said the girl putting the baby on the bed and heading for the door. 

* * *

7 years later 

A boy around the age of 7 was running up a hill. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with shorts. "Master Syaoran, please don't go out of the village alone. Master Reed is going to get mad at us." Said a boy about the same age as Syaoran. He had blue eyes and short yellow hair. He wore a red T-shirt and shorts. 

"Come on Matt! Clow Reed's not going to know that we are out of the village if we keep our mouth shut." Said Syaoran looking back at Matt. Suddenly, two men popped out from nowhere and grabbed Li by the shirt. "Let me go!" Yelled Li kicking and scratching trying to get free. 

"This is King Ray's land. Anyone who transpases here will be killed." Scowled one of the man. He was just rising his sword to chop of Li's head when Clow Reed showed up. "Let the boy go!" Clow Reed calmly. "He's too young to understand where to go or not." "Why of course Master Reed." One of the man said quickly letting Li go. 

Back home... 

"Li, how many times do I have to tell you not to go out of the village alone!" Clow Reed said annoyingly with a mad face. "I'm sorry Master." Li said guiltily with a sad look on his face. "All right Li, I forgive you this time. But the next time you won't get away with it." Clow Reed warned and then walked away. 

The next day... 

It was a sunny morning. Li and Matt where both sitting in their desks reading a book on magic. Li was just reading into it when suddenly a image of a girl around his age in a white dress popped into his mind. She had brown hair up to her back and crystal green eyes. He could tell by the look on her face that she was very sad. "Li, I'll always be by your side no matter what happens." "What are you talking about? We don't even know each other." Li said confusedly and gave the girl a puzzled look. 

"LI! WAKE UP!" Yelled Matt. Li opened his eyes and give him a glare. "You didn't have to yell you know." He found himself on the floor with a chair beside him. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know. One minute you where in your chair, the next you where on the floor!" Matt stared at Li and gave him a look. 

* * *

5 years later... 

It was a peaceful night. Li was sitting outside looking at the stars, an image of the girl he had seen 8 years ago popped into his mind once again. _"I'll be by your side no matter what happens." _ Said the girl. "Who are you?" Asked Li. Then he snapped out of it. "Who are you?" He whispered to himself. "Hello, I'm you best friend!" Said Matt taking a set beside him. "Having that image in your mind again?" "Yeah, I wonder who she is." Said Li looking at the stars. "You'll find out some how." Said Matt. 

Suddenly, they heard a scream, then there was another. "What's going on?" asked Li. "I don't know, but that house is on fire." Said Matt pointing at the house not far away from theirs. "Matt, Li, get in here." Said Clow Reed from inside the house. Li and Matt both run into the house where Clow Reed is. "You called Master?" asked Li and Matt at the same time. "No time to talk, pack up, you two are leaving." Li blanked at the word two. "Aren't you coming?" asked Li. "No Li, you two are on your own." 

Matt and Li hurried hurry into their rooms and packed everything they need. Clow Reed where waiting for them in the back. Li and Matt run out of the house and hopped onto the the horses. "Here's a map, it will tell you where to go first. Good luck!" Said Clow Reed backing up a little. Li and Matt then head out.   


A day later... 

"So where to go first?" asked Matt eating some bread. "Village of the Cherry blossoms." Said Li. "Pretty name." Said Matt with his face stuffed. "Alright, let's head out." Said Li pulling his horse. 

It was almost dark when they got there, it was a small town but it was pretty busy. There's people selling stuff everywhere. Suddenly, a lot of people run by Li and Matt knocking them over. "Excuse me, but could you tell me what's going on." Li asked a girl beside him. She had brown hair up to her neck and crystal green eyes. She wear a pink T-shirt and a pink mini skirt with pink boots. 

_"She look cute." _Matt thought. 

"You must be new around here, we are having a sword contest today, the winner gets a kiss from Sakura. Daughter of a rich scientist. He's the one who thought about the contest." Said the girl. "Well, Sakura must be really pretty since a lot of people is entering the contest." Said Matt. The girl blushed a deep red. "Would you like to enter the contest?" She asked. Li looked at Matt, Matt shacked his head and said, "I not good at swords, but Master Li here is pretty good, he've being training ever since he's a little boy." The girl looked at Li, Li blushed a little. 

"Would you like to enter the contest Li?" Asked the girl with stars in her eyes. 

_"These eyes have magic of its own, I can't believe I'm going to say this! Don't do it Li! Don't..."_

"Alright, I'll enter the contest." Said Li with a big smile on his face. 

"This way." Said the girl taking Li's hand, Li blushed a deep red and followed the girl. The girl took Li to a huge room with lots of people. "Wait here, I'll come and get you when I'm ready. Meanwhile, help your self to some of the food over there." Said the girl walking away. 

5 minutes later... 

The same girl came back wearing a pink dress with green fairy like wings on the back. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, I think." Said Li. The girl took Li's hand once more and took him onto some kind of a stage. "Li, over there's Ken." Said the girl pointing to a guy. "You'll be fighting him next, be careful, he already knocked out 15 of our strongest boy in town. You'll be up against him next. See that balcony up there?" Said the girl pointing to a large balcony beside the stage. "I'll be watching you from up there, good luck!" Said the girl letting go of Li's hand. 

As soon as a guy called Li's name he went up. Li took a good look at who he was up against. Ken had black hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jean shorts, he was about the same age as Li. 

"Let the contest began!" Said a fat guy ring a bell. "Knock him out and you win Li!" Yelled the girl from the balcony. "Sakura, sit down and how many times do I have to tell you not to yell." Said her dad getting mad at her. 

_"So she's Sakura? She sure is pretty."_

Ken pulled out his sword and slashed it at Li. Good thing is that Li dogged it, or he would have had an huge cut on his face. Li quickly pulled out his own sword and started to attack Ken. Sakura had her eyes locked on Li as he dogged Ken's sword. Then finally, Li kicked Ken's hand and his sword went flying. Li quickly had his sword on Ken's neck. 

"The contest is over, the winner of this contest is Li Syaoran." Said the fat guy ring the bell again. 

"Now for his prize." Said a old man walking towards Li. "Go on sonny, you won it." 

"Wha...?" Asked Li. 

"You know, the kiss." Said the old man. 

"Do I have to?" Li whispered. 

"Yes, everyone is expecting it." Said the old guy giving him a look. 

Li didn't want them to get mad at him, so he walked up the stairs and onto the balcony. Well Li's not watching, Ken picked up the sword and walked behind him very softly. 

Sakura was blushing a deep red as Li got on to the balcony. He lean forward getting ready for a kiss, just as Sakura was about to kiss him, Ken came in reasing his sword ready to slash it at her. "If I can't have you, then nobody can!" That was his final words before he slashed the sword. 

Li moved fast, he pulled her out of the way, but the sword wounded his arm. Then he pulled out his own sword and started to fight with Ken again. It wasn't long before 7 strong man came in and grabbed Ken, pulling him away from Li and Sakura. As soon as they pulled Ken away, Sakura ruined to Li. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I think so, you?" Asked Li sitting down feeling a little dizzy. 

"I'm fine, but look at your arm, it's bleeding." Sakura took a good look at Li's wound, there was something white on the edge of the wounds. 

"Li how could you be okay, there's poison on that sword! I'll get help." Said Sakura running away. 

Li sat there, feeling dizzier and dizzier every minute. It wasn't long before he passed out. _"I'll be by your side no matter what happens." _Said a voice. "You again, what do you want? Do I know you?" Said Li. 

Then he felt a hand on his face. He grabbed it, it felt soft and warm, he slowly opened his eyes and the first one he saw was Sakura, blushing. He quickly let go. 

"Sorry." He said. 

"No, it's okay, I'm the one who should say sorry, I dragged you into this." He could tell that she had tears in her crystal green eyes. 

"Where's Matt?" He asked. 

"He's in the room beside yours, sleeping." Said Sakura. 

"What time is it?" Asked Li sitting up, but was stopped by Sakura. 

"You shouldn't get up, the doctor said you are still weak, it's 3 in the morning. Everyone is asleep." 

"It's 3, I think you should be in bed, I'm okay now." Said Li. 

"It's okay, I'm not tired. Would you like some water?" Asked Sakura. 

"You never told me your Sakura, why?" He asked. 

"I... I... I..." The door opened and a guy around the age of 17 walked in. 

"Sakura, it's time for you to go to sleep." He had black hair and black eyes. "Your awake kid, thanks for saving the monster today, my name is Touya Kinomoto, I'm Sakura's older brother. Li blanked at the word kid. And Sakura kicked Touya for calling her a monster. 

"Well guess I'll be going. Sleep well Li, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Said Sakura walking to the door 

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura turned off the light. 

The next day... 

Sakura walked down the hall, she was carrying Li's breakfast to his room for him. She knocked on the door, but no answer so she knocked again, still no answer. "Li time to wake up." Said Sakura knocking the door again. "Are you looking for me?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Li holding a book. 

"Oh, your already up. I brought you breakfast." She was wearing a blue dress this time, it looked really good on her. 

Li blushed, it was the first time a girl broght him breakfast. "Thank you." He said taking the stuff. "Want to come in and chat, I don't have anything to do anyway." "Okay." Said Sakura opening the door. 

1 hour later... 

Li had finished telling his story about what happened to Clow Reed and How he got here. "So it must be cool being rich." Said Li. "Not really, at least I don't think so." Said Sakura with sad eyes. "Why do you say that?" Asked Li. "Because, King Ray wants to marry me when I'm a little older, but he already has two wife. Beside, I don't even like him, sure his handsome, but I don't love him." She started to have tear in her eyes. 

"Isn't there anyone from you family stopping him." Said Li angrily. 

"Yes, but he said if I don't he'll the burn the village. I didn't want to hart the villagers. But I just can't marry Ray." Sakura looked down and tears dropped from her checks. Li looked at the sad angle, he felt sorry for her. 

_"She has a pure heart, but want good will it do if she has to marry someone she doesn't love."_

"I'm sorry." Said Li, "No it's not you fault, guess this is just my luck." Said Sakura. Matt walked into the room feeling happy. "Master Li, your awake." He said with a big smile on his face. Sakura stood up and walked away. 

_"Matt you picked a bad time to be in a good mood." _Li thought. 

That night... 

Sakura was getting ready for a party at her place to thank Li for saving her. She put on a pink dress, the dress was all the way down her knee and it was wavy. Then she put pink shoes and gloves. She looks real pretty in that. 

Li knocked the door to Sakura's room, the door opened and Sakura was there. Li blushed as he saw how pretty Sakura looked. He was wearing a black taxido, "Ready to go?" He asked still blushing. Sakura took Li's hand and said, "Yes." 

They walked down to the ball room, there was a lot of people there, when they saw Li and Sakura they all came up and said Hi. The girls had heart shaped eyes as Li walked by and the boys all had heart shaped eyes as Sakura walked by. Li looked at Sakura and a image of the girl in his dream appeared, her voice appeared in his mind. 

_"I'll be by your side no matter what happens." _He fall back a little. 

"Li, are you okay?" Asked Sakura with worried eyes. 

"I'm okay, I just felt a little dizzy that's all." Said Li giving her a smile. 

"Maybe you should go back to your room and rest." Said Sakura. 

"Is that okay with you?" Asked Li. 

"No problem." Said Sakura. 

In Li's room... 

Li sat on his bed, he was waiting for Sakura in his room. He got out of the taxido and put on a brown T-shirt and shorts. Sakura came into the room wearing a blue T-shirt with a yellow star in front and a mini white skirt. She walked to Li and checked his wounds. 

"Are you sure your okay? You look a little pink." Said Sakura with worried eyes. 

"I'm okay." Said Li blushing, "Sorry about the party." 

"It's okay." Said Sakura. 

Suddenly a image of Clow Reed appeared in front of both Li and Sakura. "Hello there Li, I see you made a new friend." Said Clow Reed softly. "Her name is Sakura." Said Li. "Nice to meet you Sakura." Said Clow Reed. Sakura looked at him with huge eyes. 

"Now Li, you remember the map I give you?" Said Clow Reed. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Li. 

"There's 4 location on it in different color, go to the location and find the crystals." Then Clow Reed's image disappeared. 

"I guess I'll be leaving soon." Said Li. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes, she lean forward and kiss his cheek. Li blushed a deep red and hugged her. "Good bye." He said. Sakura then walked away back to her room. 

3 a.m in the morning... 

Sakura run into Li's room and waked him up. "Li, we got to get out of here. King Ray's man is here, they are burning down the village. He broke his promise!" Li was half awake. 

"Wha...?" He asked. 

"I said we've got to get out of here, they are burning down the village!" Yelled Sakura. 

"What? Why? When? Where?" Li had a million questions to ask but there was no time. 

Li put his cloth on and run to the back with his backpack. There were 2 horses waiting for them, Matt was already on his horse. Li looked at his horse, then at Sakura. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. "No, I'll stay, I have to." "Sakura, look, they've already burn down the village, he broke his promise, what do you think they are going to do to you?" Sakura looked down. "I... I..." 

"He's right, you should leave." Said Sakura's dad handing her a backpack. 

"But dad, I... I..." Sakura had tear in her eyes. 

"Just go!" Said Sakura's dad. 

"Come on, we have to leave now!" Said Li pulling her onto his horse. 

"Good bye dad, I promise I'll make Ray pay for what he did." Sakura, Li and Matt rode away fast. 

They where outside of the village, Li stopped the horse and looked back. Sakura looked back at the burning village. "One day you will pay for what you did Ray, I'll make sure that." She was glowing in pink light. Sakura was crying by then, Li hold her close and spooken softly. Sakura soon fall asleep in Li's arms. 

* * *

Back in the burning village... 

"The girl, where is the girl?" Asked a guy around the age of 17. He had brown hair and black eyes. "Where is the girl?" He asked again. 

"I'm sorry King Ray! But the girl got away with Li Sayoran." Said one of the guards. "Find her, and bring the girl back alive or I'll have your head off!" Said Ray. 

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did. Now don't start to ask how old I am, I'm only 12 years old.   
  
  
  



	2. Wind Crystal and a Broken Heart

Black Magic

  


_Chapter 2_   
  
_Wind Crystal and a Broken Heart_

Sakura woke up in Li's arms, she blushed a deep red. The horse had stopped running, "Where are we?" She asked. "We are in a forest, the horse stopped to get a rest." Said Li looking down at her. Sakura got out of Li's arms. 

"You must be tired, maybe you should get some sleep." 

Li blushed and shack his head. "I'm okay." 

Matt came back with some food, there are apples, strawberries and wild berries. He was in a good mood, when he saw Sakura standing beside Li, he walked to her. "Your up, hungry?" She nodded. "Here." Said Matt handing her an apple. "Thank you." Sakura give him a smile. Matt blushed a deep red. 

* * *

Back at King Ray's castle... 

A girl around the age of 17 walked into a room, she had black hair and purple eyes. She wear a long blue dress and looked real pretty. She looked into a crystal ball, "Tell me where the pretty girl Sakura is." She said looking evil. Then crystal ball showed her a picture of Sakura and then a picture of an forest. "So that's where your hiding. Karen, go find her and kill her." the evil girl said. A black knight stepped in front of her. 

"I will do as you wish my Lady." After the Karen left, the girl smiled evilly. 

"I will be the most prettiest woman in the world, I will not let a little Sakura stand in my way." The girl glared at the crystal ball. "I will have Li Syaoran. 

* * *

Back at the forest... 

Sakura was washing up by a lake, she looked into the blue clean water and a image of her appeared. She had tears in her eyes, she looked down sadly, remembering the image of the burning village. Suddenly, Li appeared beside her. 

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked with worried eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura was whipping some of her tears away. She tuned around to face him. 

Li didn't say another word, he looked at her into the eyes. _"Those eyes, I've see them before. But where?" _He being asking himself that question for a long time, but still no answer. "Where to next Li?" Asked Sakura. "By the mountain." Li pointing at a direction. "There's a cave there, the map said that the wind crystal would be there." 

"What are we waiting for then, lets head out?" Said Sakura. Li give her a warm smile. 

A day later... 

Sakura, Li and Matt finally reached the cave. "It looks dark in there, Matt you stay here, me and Sakura are going to try and find the crystal." Said Li. 

"As you wish Master Syaoran." 

Li and Sakura walked into the cave, it was hard for them to see so they hang to each other's hand. "Li, how are we going to find a crystal if it's so dark in here?" Sakura asked. "You'll find out." Said a voice. "Who's...who's there?" Sakura asked with a shacking voice. "It just the little old me, who eles?" Said the same voice. Suddenly, the cave was light up by the fire. 

"So your Li Syaoran. The chosen one to free this land." 

"Who are you?" Asked Li looking around for where the voice is coming from. 

"I'm Windy, the protector of the wind crystal, if you want to get the crystal you'll have to get passed me first." Said a Lady coming out of no where. She's yellow all over. (She looks just like the windy card) 

"I will get that crystal no matter what." Li pulled out his sword. 

Windy used her wind power to throw Li to a rock, Li yelled out in pain. Sakura was running to him but was stopped by Windy. "Let me go!" Yelled Sakura. She pulled out a star key around her neck and turned it into a staff. She sent water blasting at Windy. Li got the chance to get the crystal, he run towards it but was stopped by Windy's wind power. Sakura marched forward and used her water blast on Windy again but it didn't work, she got knocked over by Windy. 

Windy had her hand up to Li's neck, choking him. "Let go of him!" Sakura throwing another water blast at her. Windy throw Li to another other rock and started to fight Sakura. Li got up and picked up the wind crystal. As soon as he did, Windy disappeared, the crystal went to Li's neck and became a pendant that had a symbol of the dragon of it. 

Sakura walked over to Li, "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I think so, you?" Asked Li looking at her. "I'm okay." 

"Sakura, you didn't tell me you could do magic." Sakura turned to face him. "I didn't say I couldn't." 

A image of Clow Reed appeared, "Well done Li, I'm proud of you. I see you found your helper without me telling you who she is. I have a helper live not far from this mountain, you could stay at her place for the night and training with her the next day. Her name is Helen, her house should be on the map, good luck Li." Clow Reed disappearing as soon as he said the last word. 

"So I guess we should find this Helen then." Said Li getting up from where he was. 

2 hours later... 

They finally reached Helen's house, Matt got down his horse and knocked on the door. A girl around the age of 11 opened it. She had orange hair and blue eyes, she wear a pink shirt and a white skirt. "Yes?" The girl had a mean look on her face. 

"Hi, I'm a student of Clow Reed, I'm looking for Helen." Said Matt. 

The girl turned around and yelled, "Mom, someone's here to see you." A woman around the age of 30 walked to the door. "You must be Matt, Clow Reed talks about you all the time." Said Helen. "Where's the other two?" She looking out. 

"They are over there." Matt pointing at Li and Sakura. 

Li jumped off of he's horse and helped Sakura off. They walked to the door and said hi. Then Helen let them in. She lead the boys to a room and told Rica to take Sakura to another room. 

"You will be staying here for the night Sakura." Said Rica. "By the way, your boyfriend there is really cute." 

"Li? He's not my boyfriend. We are just friends." Sakura blushed a deep red. "Are you sure, the way he helped you off of that horse. Even a stupid can see that he's your boyfriend." Said Rica walking out of the room. 

Night time... 

Sakura stood on her balcony. _"Boyfriend, yeah right! We are just friends, or are we?" _Sakura had this question hanging on her mind for hours. She was looking at the stars, a image of Li got on her mind, she hard a foot step under the balcony. She looked down and found Li, he looked up at where Sakura who was standing there, he waved at her. She blushed and waved back, "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. "Be right there Li." Said Sakura. She put on a purple shirt and a purple skirt, she run down to where Li was. He had a blue T-shirt a jacket and jeans. 

"Ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, lets go." Sakura took his hand. Li blushed a deep red. 

They came to a beautiful lake. Li found a dead tree trunk to sit on. A cold wind blow by, Sakura shivered a little, "Are you cold?" Li asked. 

"A little." Said Sakura hugging herself. 

"Here." Li took off his jacket and put it on her. 

"What about you Li?" Asked Sakura. 

"I'll be okay." 

"Thank you Li." 

"No problem." Li blushed a little. 

"Sakura, may I ask you something?" Sakura turn to look at him. "Yeah, go ahead." she said. "I heard all about your father and brother, but you never talk about your mother, what happened to her." 

"She died a long time ago." Sakura looked down. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." 

"It's okay, I never know much about her anyway. She died when I was 3, one thing I remember about her was how beautiful she was." 

"You must got that from her." Whispered Li. 

"What?" Sakura looked at him with puzzled eyes. 

"Oh nothing." Said Li looking at the stars. 

They stay quite for a long time. Li looked at Sakura into the eyes, the image of the girl appeared in his mind again. _"I'll always be by your side no matter what happens."_

"Who are you?" Asked Li. 

"Li are you okay?" Sakura asked with worried eyes. 

Li snapped out of it, "Who me, yeah, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." Said Li feeling strange. 

"Well maybe we should go back." 

"Good idea." Said Li barley awake. 

Back at Sakura's room... 

Sakura was sitting on her bed, _"Should I go see how Li's doing?" _She asked herself. "I think I should." She said to herself. 

She walked to Syaoran's room and knocked on the door, "Come in." Came Li's voice. Sakura came into the room. 

"Hi Li, how are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I'm... I'm okay, just a little dizzy that's all." Li got up from his bed. "Where's Matt?" Asked Sakura. 

"He's... he's talking to Rica." Said Li. 

Sakura sat on Li's bed, she checked his temperature. "I'm okay Sakura, you don't have to be worried about me." Li give her a smile. "You should get some sleep. After all you got training tomorrow." Sakura walking out of the room. 

The next day... 

Li got out of his bed, the good sleep really made him feel better. He looked at the clock, it was only five. He heard kicking and punching sound from out side, he put a yellow T-shirt and shorts on since all of the other cloth had being washed by Helen. 

He walked out of his room and saw Rica punching a tree, she saw him coming out, she stopped punching the tree and walked up to him. "Morning Li, want to train with me?" "Sure, why not." Said Li. He started to fight with Rica. 

Sakura walked out of her room. _"What a nice morning!" _She thought. Then she saw Li and Rica, training together, she wanted to go and say hi. Just as she reached the hall way she saw Li knocking Rick to the ground. Li quickly run to her and took a good look, her leg was wounded but she could still walk. Then she saw Li picking her up in his arms and putting her on a chair to take a look. Suddenly, Sakura felt a strange power around her, then a voice appeared in her head, it's repeating the same thing over and over again. _"He doesn't love you, give it up! Give it all up!"_

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura. No one answered, but the voice was getting louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands on her ears and run down the hall. As she did, she bumped into Matt who was reading a book and didn't know what was going on. He then helped her up. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I... I... leave me alone!" Said Sakura running down the hall. 

Matt looked at her with worried eyes, he know it's not likely for Sakura to act this way. He then found Li and Rica together and understood everything. "Li, how could you." Whispered Matt. 

Li got up from where he was, he had finished fixing Rica's wound. Matt walked up to him with a mad face. "What's up?" He asked. 

"Nothing is going to be up is you don't find Sakura!" Said Matt. 

"What's with you?" Asked Li giving him a look. "Li, find Sakura now. She run into the woods alone, I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Matt pushing him. "She what? I heard Helen say that there was a monster in those woods, looking for little girls to eat. We have to find her now." Said Li pulling Matt with him. "Let's split up, that way we could cover more grounds." 

Sakura ruined as fast as she could, she didn't want anyone to catch up with her. She ruined for a long time until finally, she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and was trying to catch her breath, the voice had reappeared in her head, she put two hands on her ears and screamed. Tears began to drop down from her cheeks. She sat down still covering her ears. 

Not far away from her was a blue monster, it looked like a female lion with cold eyes. It looked at Sakura, ready to attack. It jumped out behind a tree at Sakura, it had its huge paws on her shoulder. It's sharp nails cut deep into her soft skin. Sakura screamed as loud as she can. Blood came dropping down from her shoulder. The monster lean close to her, it opened its huge mouth and was ready to bite Sakura neck. 

Li heard Sakura's scream and run as fast as he could to where she was. When he got there, he saw Sakura lying there, looking dead. He pulled out his sword and chopped off the monster's head. He slowly walked over to her, checking if she was dead. Her heart was still beating, but very faint. He then picked up Sakura who was now covered in blood and walked out of the woods. 

Helen and Rica sat outside, they where waiting for Li, Matt and Sakura to return. Matt walked out of the woods, shacking his head. "Did you find her?" Asked Rica running up to him. "No, I hope Master Syaoran finds her soon, it's almost dark." "Look, over there." Said Helen pointing to a direction. They turned around to see Li, walking very slowly, and he's got Sakura in his arms, all bloody. 

Everyone run up to him, "Master Syaoran, are you okay?" Asked Matt, Li didn't say a word. His eyes was full of tears, but he didn't cry. Helen looked at Sakura, then at Li. "Li, what happened?" She asked. "Don't ask, just get help." Said Li giving Sakura to Matt. 

In Sakura's room... 

Two hours had pass by, Helen had finish cleaning her up. Li was by her side, holding her hand, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The first one she saw was Li, giving her a warm smile. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. What happened." She asked. 

"You shouldn't talk that much, your still weak." Said Li. "I'll tell you the whole story when you get well." 

Suddenly, Li got this strange feeling. He saw someone in his mind outside of the window, but he ignored it. Rica walked in, "Sakura, you better get some sleep. Come on Li, Matt let her rest." Matt nodded and walked out of the door. "I'll see you later Sakura." Said Li letting go of her hand. 

A day later... 

Li was in Sakura's room talking to her, she slowly got out of her bed. She asked Li to go out well she was changing. She put on a pink shirt and shorts, she got out of her room and meet up with Li. "You shouldn't run, you'll make your wound bleed." Said Li. "I'll be alright, don't worry." 

A man was standing on a tree not far away, he was pulling out his sword. He jumped out of where he was hiding and followed Li. Sakura and Li walked to the lake and sat on the same spot before. Li got up and walked to the nearest cherry blossom tree and started to pick flowers for Sakura. 

"Here." Said Li handing Sakura the flowers. 

* * *

In the castle... 

Kiki looked into the crystal ball, "So, she's not dead yet? I'm disappointed." She said. "She should be dead by now." "My Lady, there's the brat name Li who's always getting in our way. I will try harder next time." Said Karen. "You better!" Said Kiki walking away. 

"Have you find the girl yet." Asked Ray. "No, but we are trying." Said on of the guards. "Will try harder!" Yelled Ray. No one said a word. "Come down, tell me, is there anything I can do for you my King." Said Kiki walking into the room. "Yes, find Sakura. FIND HER." Yelled Ray. 

* * *

In Li's room... 

Li was sitting on his bed thinking about how badly wounded she was when he saw her. "Why do I feel so hart?" Li asked himself. "Because you care about her too much." Said Matt walking into the room. "Li, I know she care a lot about you by the way she run off the other day." Li blushed a deep red. 

Sakura walked into Li's room. "I couldn't go to sleep, what to chat?" She asked both Matt and Li. "Sure, why not. I'll get us something to eat, wait here." Said Matt walking out. Li and Sakura was the only ones that are left in the room. 

"Sakura, you know that day when you run off into the woods alone." Li began. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Sakura looking at him. 

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Said Li blushing. 

Sakura looked at him, she didn't know what to say. _"I really care for me?" _She thought to herself. 

Li moved closer to Sakura, he had his arm around her protectively. Sakura realized that Li was hugging her, but she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry that I worried you Li." She said, "It's okay, just don't run away on me that ever again." 

A guy watched from outside of the window, "I will have you Sakura!" He said coldly. He pulled out his sword and marched into the room. Li and Sakura quickly pulled away, the guy slashed his sword at Li, the good thing is Li got away. The bad thing is the guy got Sakura. 

"Let go of me Ken!" Yelled Sakura trying to get free. The guy was Ken, he had his hand on Sakura's wounded shoulder, blood came down straming down. 

"Don't press that heard!" Yelled Li, "Your harting her." 

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." Said Ken holding on to the shoulder. 

Sakura grow weak from all the blood she was losing, her legs was losing their strength, she passed out and Ken cot her. Matt saw Ken holding Sakura and walking out of the door, he quickly put the food he was holding on a table outside and pulled out his sword. He run to where Ken was and had his sword pointed to his neck, "Drop it." He said. Ken did what he was told. "Give the girl to Li." Ken did that too. 

Li walked over and cot Sakura, he put her on his bed and walked over to Ken. He then hit him behind the neck which cosign him to faint. "I'll tie him up, you take care of Sakura." Said Li getting some rope. 

"No, I'll tie Ken up and you go see what you can do about Sakura." Said Matt giving him a smile.   



End file.
